


Children of Fate

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple movie that spurred Seifer on toward his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble competition on FF_Land for the prompt, Fate.

The orphanage is loud with laughter, the next time Cid visits his wife. 

Irvine, first to greet him, breathlessly mentions that they’d watched a movie that afternoon. From the play-pretend games Cid can see, it has made quite the impression.

Seifer is the loudest of the group, and he fearlessly declares his desire to be a sorceress’ knight – brave and bold!

Cid watches him begin to argue with Squall, and he worries at the zealous hunger he sees ignited in Seifer’s eyes.

He meets Edea’s gaze from across the hall. 

Was Hyne so cruel, to doom Seifer to that fate?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Children of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624810) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
